Family bonds
by Jinxgirl
Summary: Fifty sentence prompts. The Addams family snippets of life.


Author notes: This is based on a fifty sentence prompt I've seen other writers use before, and it's about the characters from the Addams Family.

Author notes: This is based on a fifty sentence prompt I've seen other writers use before, and it's about the characters from the Addams Family.

1: Comfort

"It WAS a perfectly horrible ending for a children's story," Morticia hugged her children close, her voice soft and soothing," but don't worry, children, I'm sure Hansel and Gretel will be eaten by the wolf that nasty Little Red Riding Hood killed for burning up that poor witch."

2. Kiss

"Tish, that's French!" Gomez exclaimed, eyes popping in delight, and as he began to kiss his way up his wife's arm, murmuring in French between each, Morticia smiled faintly, indulging his fervent display.

3. Soft

"Sometimes I worry about Uncle Fester…he's got such a soft heart, what girl could resist stealing it…and he has enough organs missing already," Morticia fretted, as Fester wandered by with a lit lightbulb in his mouth.

4. Pain

"More, Gomez…oh, more!" Morticia urged, and she moaned with pleasure as her husband turned up the electricity in their electric chair.

5. Potatoes

"Potatoes with dinner!" Morticia cried, staring in dismay at her children after their shocking request, "whatever has come over you, you know that we eat spiders or octopus or a nice stewed toad with dinner, something nutritious, not potatoes or peas!"

6. Rain

"Isn't it a beautiful day today, Gomez?" Morticia smiled contently as she stood at the window, looking out at the darkened sky and torrential downpour taking place, and her husband enthusiastically agreed.

7. Chocolate

As Wednesday and Pugsley looked down gloomily at their Snickers, Musketeers, and Milky Ways that were the product of this year's trick or treating, they shook their heads glumly; when would their neighbors ever give the good stuff, like eyeballs and entrails?

8. Happiness

"Lurch is such a positive young man ," Morticia said smilingly, "always so happy, and with such an expressive smile!"

9. Telephone

"Why, that's the third telemarketer this week who hung up on Uncle Fester, and I can't imagine why when he plays the accordion so beautifully," Morticia puzzled.

10. Ears

"It's still got a few kinks to work out," Uncle Fester explained, gesturing to the funnels sticking out his ears, "turns out I can't hear much after all…anyone got an extension cord?"

11. Name

The Addams family name was one honored and revered through generations, and seeing it displayed over and over in the family cemetery in the backyard always made Gomez beam in pride.

12. Sensual

Just looking at Morticia, just watching her walk with her languishing manner or hearing her speak, was enough to make Gomez sweat, but when she used the thumbscrews, it really drove him wild.

13. Death

"Mother, why are the other children afraid of death?" Wednesday asked, and Morticia shook her head pityingly, telling her daughter that some children weren't lucky enough to have parents who understood.

14. Sex

When their parents went to their coffin and closed the lid, Wednesday and Pugsley knew it was private time for them, and they should busy themselves playing with axes or knives until they reemerged.

15. Touch

"Tish sure does know how to make a place a home…she has an artists' touch," Gomez beamed proudly as he eyed their living room's black roses, cobwebs, displays of bones, and the row of skulls on the mantle.

16. Weakness

Sometimes when Gomez succeeds in kissing his way up to Morticia's lips, he feels so lightheaded and faint his knees buckle, and he must rely on her to hold him up; his wife, he beams proudly, is a man's arsenic.

17. Tears

"Oh now, no crying," Morticia soothed, wiping Wednesday's cheeks, "you know if we bury Fido the Tarantula in the cemetery, he'll come back to visit you on the night of each full moon."

18. Speed

Granny was getting up there in years, but her aim was still deadly, and when she threw daggers at Fester, he had to move with unhuman speed to avoid being ripped open- which made it quite the fun challenge.

19. Wind

Granny had to avoid flying on broomsticks now in especially windy nights, for one night she had gotten so blown off course she ended up in South Dakota.

20. Freedom

The Addamses were so avoided and feared that nothing was expected of them in society, and this gave them the freedom to live as they wished, utterly happy with themselves and each other.

21. Life

"I'll love you for the rest of my life- and after my death too," Gomez vowed, and Morticia smiled, knowing his words to be literal.

22. Jealousy

"I had it first!" Pugsley shouted, and Morticia intervened, telling the children that their pet boa constrictor was meant to be shared.

23. Hands

The Addamses couldn't understand why so many people were so frightened by Thing when he was so sweet and gentlemanly.

24. Taste

Morticia's skin was sharp and bitter, leaving an acidic taste on the tongue, and to Gomez, no other flavor was preferable.

25. Devotion

"If you were to ask me to prove my devotion to your every command, I would do whatever you asked- even work as a doctor or president," Gomez promised, and Morticia gasped in horror at the thought.

26. Forever

"My teacher said no one can live forever," Wednesday announced, and Gomez shook his head in disbelief, telling her not to listen to the poor mistaken fools who taught her.

27. Blood

"Heated, chilled, or fresh?" Morticia asked, bewildered at the horror on her guests' faces as she named the ways they could choose to enjoy her offered beverage.

28. Sickness

"Gomez, the children have looked so rosy and happy lately- they must be ill!" Morticia worried, wringing her hands.

29. Melody

The house shook with the sound of Fester on his accordion, Lurch on the organ, Granny with her harmonica, Gomez on his bagpipes, Pugsley and Wednesday on their cellos, and Morticia smiled as the noises formed shrieking cacophony around her, thinking her family to be very talented indeed.

30. Star

Morticia watched with calm affection as Gomez repeatedly cast his lasso towards the sky, sweating and straining in his effort to capture her one of the night's stars.

31. Home

The Addams home was large and foreboding, dark and gloomy, old and full of dark shadows and frightful sights, but to the Addams family it was home, and they cherished it dearly.

32. Confusion

"I just don't' understand why Fester isn't married," Morticia said in bemusement, "why, he's such an attractive man!"

33. Fear

"Gomez, you know you shouldn't frighten the children with such dreadful tales before bed," Morticia scolded as she held up the copy of Cinderella that had left Wednesday and Pugsley shaking in fright.

34. Lightning

Standing out in the middle of the storm, Fester cackled with glee as the lightning was drawn towards him and crackled through his veins.

35. Bonds

"Oh, now, children, those ropes aren't tight enough," Morticia corrected as she came to adjust them, "how can you play Dead Houdini with your ropes so easy to escape from?"

36. Market

Morticia shook her head in dismay as she walked down the supermarket aisles; all those fruits and vegetables, meat and milk, and no newts or toads or eyeballs to be found.

37. Technology

"It would be very educational for the children," Fester argued, gesturing towards his newly purchased computer, "think how much electricity must come out of this if it got struck by lightning!"

38. Gift

"Oh children, you shouldn't have," Morticia exclaimed, touched, as they presented her with a bouquet of dead flower stems.

39. Smile

"That's Cousin Itt for you, always the charmer- and a killer smile too!" Gomez declared.

40. Innocence

"Our poor children," Morticia said tearfully, "how could someone be so cruel as to tell them at such young ages that goblins don't exist?"

41. Completion

It seemed visitors never stayed at the Addams house for more than thirty minutes before abruptly bring the visit to an end, and this disappointed them, for they did love playing host.

42. Clouds

It was Wednesday's desire to ride a broom like her grandma, straight into the clouds, and when she was very bad, Morticia let her practice, smiling proudly from below.

43. Sky

"Pugsley, you can't make the sky fall, I've tried enough times to know…save your cannon balls for something else," Gomez said.

44. Heaven

"They're very strange people, children," Morticia said sadly when they asked her why all the children in school wanted to go to heaven when no one up there could even play Dead man's bluff or Execution Croquet.

45. Hell

"No, children, I'm afraid Hell is just a fairy tale…I know you're disappointed," Morticia said sorrowfully, patting their heads.

46. Sun

The sun was a terrible thing, and the Addams were certain that the amount of time their neighbors spent out in it was what made them so odd.

47. Moon

Each night of the full moon, the entire family went out to the cemetery, anticipant of which family member would first arise.

48. Waves

"Why Cousin Itt, I see you have done something with your hair- a perm, is it?" Morticia smiled, looking at the long curls made waves by the length and heaviness of the hair.

49. Hair

For a time Fester experimented with a toupee, but everyone agreed bald suited him much better than long red braids.

50. Hunger

"We are so fortunate," Morticia told Gomez with a gentle smile, "other families must hunger terribly for the life we are lucky enough to have."


End file.
